Querida Hermione
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Se eu tivesse um dia com você e só com você...


**Querida Hermione**

"**Querida Hermione:**

**Venha comigo...**

Ela lhe esticou a mão como um pedido mudo para que ele a acompanhasse. Caminharam de mãos dadas em meios as destroços do que um dia foi um lar para eles. Sentaram-se embaixo da mesma árvore que presenciou momentos diversos dos três inseparáveis amigos. Ficaram apenas abraçados vendo o sol se pôr, sentindo a dor do que perderam, e permitindo serem felizes por estarem finalmente juntos.

**Se eu tivesse um dia com você e só com você...Eu curtiria as coisas simples da vida.**

- Não sério que vai brigar comigo por ter deixado uma toalha molhada em cima da cama? – ele exclamava raivoso.

- Eu só queria que você tivesse um pouco de responsabilidade, mas é pedir muito para você colocar as coisas em seu lugar? – ela devolvia no mesmo tom.

- Se agente tivéssemos um Elfo doméstico não estaríamos brigando.

- Ronald você sabe de toda a minha luta pela libertação dos Elfos e ainda tem a coragem de dizer isso...

Ela continuava a gritar com ele, mas Rony não conseguia mais ouvir as palavras. Reparava no estado dela, seu rosto vermelho pela fúria, seus cabelos volumosos prendidos num coque se soltando conforme balançava o corpo raivosa, o jeito que ela brigava com ele, o jeito maravilhoso que brigava com ele. Não resistiu e avançou até ela lhe beijando avidamente.

- Você me deixa nervoso sabia? – ele perguntou quando separaram os lábios.

- Não pense que me beijando depois de uma briga é motivo para pazes, pois não vou admitir você...

E mais uma vez ele a calou, Hermione tentou resistir o empurrando com os braços, mas foi em vão já estava totalmente rendida a ele, sempre esteve.

- Isso não é certo... é melhor você ir, vamos dar um tempo... – ela falava entre um beijo e outro.

- Não é perfeito... somos nós...

E então ele a deitou na cama e ambos esqueceram da toalha molhada.

**As coisas que no final com o passar do tempo, serão as únicas que lembrarei...**

- Você está fazendo o feitiço errado – Hermione corrigiu aborrecida – É Ving-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, o "gar" é bem pronunciado e longo.

- Diz você então, que é tão sabichona – retrucou Rony.

Batendo a varinha ela disse:

- Vingardium Leviosa – e então a pena levitou.

xx

- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – berrava Hermione.

- Ah, é? – gritava Rony em resposta – Qual é?

- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!

xx

- Isso é hora? – Rony ouviu seu melhor amigo perguntar timidamente, e esquecendo de tudo ao redor, abraçou Hermione com mais força a tirando do chão e intensificando mais ainda se possível o beijo que estava acontecendo. Harry ergueu a voz: - Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui! – Rony e Hermione se separaram, ainda abraçados.

- Eu sei, colega – disse ele – então é agora ou nunca, não é?

**...Eu levaria você à maior biblioteca do Reino Unido e leria poesia para você até dormir...**

- Eu queria ter um namorado romântico, mas o máximo que consigo é assistir um jogo de Quadribol.

Ela dizia inconformada. Rony havia prometido um encontro e qual não foi sua surpresa quando a arrastou a um estádio de Quadribol onde supostamente estava acontecendo o jogo de estréia de seu time preferido no campeonato aquele ano.

- Sabe que um jantar a luz de velas não é clichê? A maioria das garotas gostam, eu estou entre elas...

Ela tentava desviar a atenção dele que olhava em seu binóculos atentamente o jogo.

- Vamos Hermione grite comigo: VAMOS SÓ CRUZAR OS DEDOS E ESPERAR O MELHOR!

Ela bufou pedindo que algum dos dois times pegasse o maldito pomo o mais rápido possível para ela sair dali.

**E jamais pensaria no tempo...**

- Eu não tenho tempo Ronald estou ocupada, para ter uma idéia só me restam dois minutos de almoço e nada mais – ela dizia apressada com papeladas em cima de sua mesa.

- Ótimo, esse é o tempo que preciso – ele sorriu.

Hermione o olhou intrigada. Rony lhe esticou a mão pedindo para que ela o acompanhasse para fora de seu escritório, ela obedeceu segurando a mão do namorado fortemente.

Assim que chegaram ao corredor à mulher viu uma mesa redonda rodeada de duas cadeiras posta no meio do caminho. Em cima dela havia velas e flores.

- Dois minutos, esse é o tempo que preciso para ter um encontro com minha namorada – ele disse.

**Querida Hermione... Se eu tivesse um dia com você e só com você... Eu admiraria cada traço do seu rosto... Cada fio do seu cabelo... Cada movimento gracioso de suas mãos ou dos seus olhos ou do seu corpo... Se eu tivesse um dia perfeito.**

- O que eles estão pensando? – ela perguntou sorrindo abraçada a ele debaixo de uma árvore dos jardins da Toca.

Rony olhou para dois Gnomos no qual a namorada havia apontado e disse:

- A Gnoma está pensando: "O dia dos namorados está chegando, ele se lembrará de me trazer alguma coisa?" – ela riu, mas Rony prosseguiu – e ele está pensando: "Oh, ano passado dei a ela uma corda, ou foi ano retrasado? Se a entregar esse pequeno galho de árvore será romântico?"

Ambos riram e Hermione o olhou.

- Ela está pensando: "Outro galho? Esse inútil não tem imaginação, meu pai estava certo"

Rony beijou o topo da cabeça dela e voltou a observar os Gnomos.

- Espere, ele está batendo nela com o galho – ele começou a rir descontroladamente – Agora estão se abraçando – o ruivo olhou para Hermione – São como você e eu.

O jovem reparou no brilho dos olhos dela e como seus cabelos rebeldes ficavam lindos com a luz do sol batendo neles, notou os lábios dela se juntarem aos seus sem aviso prévio e pediu para que esse dia perfeito durasse para sempre.

**Não vê? Meu coração bate somente por você.**

- Her-mi-o-ne – ele disse arfando com dificuldade chamando por ela na sala.

- Não Rony, sinceramente pode fingir o que quiser com esse _"Hermione, estou arrependido", mas_ não irei te desculpar por ter comido a sobremesa antes do jantar.

Ela voltava para sala com um copo de água na mão quando viu o marido caído no chão inconsciente.

- RONY! - gritou derrubando o copo e correndo até ele.

xx

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejados quando ele a viu entrando no quarto no qual ele estava no St Mungus. Correndo até ele o abraçou e sussurrou pedindo:

- Não me assuste de novo.

Enquanto sentia-o acariciando seus cabelos ela ouviu o coração dele batendo.

**Querida Hermione. Essas são as coisas que nunca te contei. Essas são as coisas que você precisa saber... Que eu sempre te amei... E meu amor era tão grande que ainda vive depois de você ter ido embora. **

Rony terminava de escrever uma carta na mesa de sua casa.

**Queria dizer que faria diferente, se tivesse um dia a mais eu faria tudo certo. Mas eu sei que não é verdade. Eu cometeria os mesmo erros.**

Ele caminhava agora com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão até uma lápide especifica no cemitério.

**Todos exceto um: eu não diria adeus.**

**Pra sempre seu. Rony"**

Jogou o papel em cima do lugar que supostamente ela descansava em paz e disse num sussurro naquele primeiro dia dos namorados que passava sem ela:

- Ainda te amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** As partes em negrito são a carta do Rony... A Fic era pra ser de "Dia dos namorados", mas postei antes. Ok eu sei que é depressiva demais, mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Comentários (nem sei se mereço)?_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
